<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero by Thedupshadove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593933">Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove'>Thedupshadove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't ask me when and where this is set, Established Relationship, F/M, Hamid's fantasy life is kind of predictable, Roleplay, The main relationship here is between Sasha and Hamid, Wilde is just...helping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a man just wants to rescue somebody.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Sasha Racket, Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wilde is playing the role of the classic moustache-twirling villain with designs on the heroine, but it's all very fake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilde has her pinned against him, one arm around her waist, the other hand winding through her hair. She’s being Held magically as well. Of course she is. It’s the only way for it to make sense that she hasn’t wriggled free and shanked him. “Well now,” he purrs, moving his free hand down to her neck, “This has certainly been a long time coming. I <i>hope</i> you aren’t intending to be difficult, because I’ve put a lot of planning into this and--”</p><p>“Let her go.”</p><p>They both turn around to see Hamid, stood in the doorway with his fists raised and a look on his face of pure determination. </p><p>Sasha can hear the smirk in Wilde’s voice. “Now why on Earth would I do that?”</p><p>“Because I’m going to <i>make</i> you.”</p><p>Wilde chuckles, low in his throat, so artful and practiced that Sasha has to suppress a giggle of her own.  “Are you indeed? The little dilettante princeling is going to stop <i>me</i>?”</p><p>Sasha decides that this is her cue. “Hamid, don’t. I don—I don’t want you getting hurt over me. Just leave, and he won’t hurt you, and it’s….I’ll be fine.”</p><p>He looks at her, eyes so full of tenderness that it <i>should</i> be funny, but somehow it isn’t, and instead something quivers inside her chest. “I can’t leave you with him, Sasha. It’ll be alright.”</p><p>Wilde cuts back in, squeezing Sasha even tighter against him. “Oh, <i>very</i> touching I’m sure. But I’m afraid that’s not how this is going to work. I think you’ll find that <i>I</i> am going to stop <i>you</i> from interfering in my business,” he dips his head down so it’s level with Sasha’s, “and once we’re alone again, my dear, I’m going to have a great. Deal. Of. Fun with you” and with this he buries his head in her hair (not so easy, in her case) and gives an exaggerated sniff. </p><p>Once again Sasha has to fight back a laugh as she schools her face into a mask of revulsion and fear, before schooling it <i>again</i> into stoic resolve. Honestly, these two are <i>so</i> dramatic. Eh, Wilde’s helping out, let him have his fun.</p><p>He knows which kinds of fun will get him stabbed. </p><p>As if to prove this, he moves the arm that’s securing her down enough to dip his hand between her thighs, but makes sure not to actually touch anything particularly sensitive. </p><p>Nevertheless, Hamid’s expression morphs to one of concentrated outrage. “Stop that! How <i>dare</i> you? You let her go this <i>instant</i> or there’s going to be trouble!”</p><p>Wilde’s voice loses some of its amusement and grows cold. “Right. I’ve had just about enough of spoiled boys thinking they’re going to get between me and my prize. So, Sasha darling, if you would just <i>hold still</i>,” and here he uses the tone meant to indicate that he is intensifying the Hold Person spell, “I think it’s time to deal with this little pest.”</p><p>The next few minutes are an impressive show—bolts of light and fire and pure energy flying between the two combatants. Sasha might have been nervous if she hadn’t know that it was,  in fact, Prestidigitation doing a <i>lot</i> of work. As they fight, they keep talking, Wilde expressing contempt for this interloper and gloating about all the things he’ll do to Sasha and how sooner or later he’ll <i>make</i> her love it, Hamid furiously declaring that he won’t let her be disrespected in this way, and if Wilde knew what <i>real</i> love was he’d understand just how wrong he’s been. </p><p>Eventually, one of the bolts lands square in the middle of Wilde’s chest. He falls, panting, but before his eyes close he sneers out “You may have beat me….but that doesn’t….mean she’ll ever….love….you.” And with that, he is still. </p><p>Hamid rushes over to Sasha, clicking his fingers to produce the noise which means that she isn’t bound anymore. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Oh, Sasha, I’m <i>so</i> sorry; I should never have let you get taken like this.”</p><p>They’ve started moving now, hurrying away back “home” (that is, back to Hamid’s room, quite literally next door) “S’alright, Hamid. Wasn’t your fault, and really, I’m fine. But you shouldn’t have come.” He opens his mouth, but she continues, “I may not know magic, right, but I know fights, and that one was really close. You could’ve died just to save me from a pawing.”</p><p>He takes her hand. “Sasha, I came because I care about you. Because you’re worth it; even if you’re not in mortal danger, keeping you from bad experiences matters to me. You deserve to be safe and happy and I have no problems fighting to make that happen.”</p><p>Oh. <i>Oh</i>. This was supposed to be mainly for Hamid, a game that she was happy to play along with but didn’t expect to get much out of herself. But hearing him say that, with so much sincerity in his voice….damned if it doesn’t do something to her. And as she pulls him in for a kiss, she’s able to deliver her next line a lot more convincingly than she thought she would. </p><p>“My hero.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is Wilde getting out of this, you may ask? The Chance To Be Dramatic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>